


La Secte de Jim Mais C’est un Haiku

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Category: CallMeKevin - Fandom, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Français | French, Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: Jim recherche de nouveaux membres à rejoindre sa secte.(Sault, les copains ! Comment ça va ? Je m'appelle GlitterNyappyGacktRose. Et aujourd'hui je vais faire quelque chose de different...)A haiku about the cult of Jim Pickens, in both French and English!
Kudos: 5





	La Secte de Jim Mais C’est un Haiku

**Author's Note:**

> C'est le produit d'une décennie d'étude du français..... XD

Rejoignez ma secte !

Je ne te tuerai pas!

_...Cachez le corps, Grim_

Wanna join my cult?

I promise I won't kill you!

_...Hide the body, Grim_


End file.
